


I Probably Want To Kiss You

by Chuchiwan



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Hallucinations, M/M, Maybe getting too close to going too far, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchiwan/pseuds/Chuchiwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda kissed Thomas at Marcus's party house. Blame it on the strange drink they drank to get in... But he did just see Newt in Brenda's place. </p><p>Base off of the party scene in The Scorch Trials movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Probably Want To Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ just watch the Scorch Trials the day before yesterday and the party scene stuck out to me in particular... Instead of that bitch Teresa (sorry, I've hated her since the first movie) he sees Newt when Brenda kisses him.
> 
> The beginning lines are all straight from the movie. I have never read the books so nothing from them is added. Rated M to be safe.... Also, I don't know how old they are suppose to be so that is the reason the underage warning is not on this work. I hope you enjoy this short little one shot!

"You two enjoy the party" the curtains were pulled back and we were shoved inside. My skull pounded in sync with the off sounding party music blaring in the background... But it made sense as I confusedly looked around the room, this was no normal party. I didn't need my old memories to figure that one out. To my left a man and a young girl rutted together and to my right two women dance methodically slow on top of a table... Wait. Was that two or one? God, what the hell was in that drink? 

Brenda grabbed my arm, bringing me back to sanity if only a little... She didn't seem to be doing too good either "Maybe we should split up..." Wait... No! That was not a good idea. "See if we can find the others." I couldn't quite focus on her face anymore and as I tried to tell her that splitting up was the last thing we should do while in this crowded, sweaty place on whatever that bluish green coloured liquid was... But I couldn't say anything. Brenda's hand started to slip from my shoulder as she stepped further into the crowd but before she turned into it she managed to say in a wary voice "Hey... Don't drink anything else." She turned and walked off. 

Okay, we were fine. Everything was fine! We just needed to find the others and get the heck out of here... That is, if the others were even here. The guy at the door hadn't been much help at all and if he said that Marcus didn't own this place anymore... Maybe Jorge already knew that and was on his way with the others to the third district. I couldn't tell if the guy out front was implying that Marcus was dead or if he really did live there...but I guess it was already too late now to turn back... While I had been thinking my legs had moved on there own taking me through the people rutting together slowly to that weird music. I stumbled into a break in the crowd. Ten or so people -probably under the same hallucinations I was by the way they swayed into each other as the room around them went in and out like waves- had a man infected with The Flare chained by the neck, pulling him back by his chains as one guy bumbled out in front of him, pulled out a gun and... BAM.

I turned my head but my my reaction time was too slow and I had seen the shot hit it's target. the guy from out front- the owner of the party house was giggling his ass off against the wall and when he noticed me looking his way he called over the music "That was fun!" Buzzed, hallucinating, high... I don't even care. I knew that this was wrong... A disgusted feeling settled in the pit of my stomach and I pushed myself backwards away from the laughing man who's voice was starting to sound like an echo, until I felt someone's hand rest against my back. When I turned around I was relieved to see that it was Brenda... But she wasn't any better than me at this point as I noticed how slow she reacted to me turning to her.

"Brenda..." "Their not here." Yeah, I had expected as much. I nodded "Okay... We should keep looking." A strange kind of smile came to her face and she whispered "Why? We couldn't find The Right Arm anyway... Not without Marcus." Her smile dropped "Your friends are gone. It's over... It's just us now." She was getting too close... Way too close. But I couldn't move, just the thought of my friends being gone was too much for my blurry mind to understand let alone her slim arms wrapping around my neck, pulling me down "Just try and relax." I think I manage a short grunt of "No." But she covered it up with soothing words that were mixing in with the music "Let go..." "How..." Was that my voice? I sounded like I had just woken up, groggy and not at all letting her know to stop "Like this."

She... She was kissing me... This wasn't good! Wait... Why wasn't it good? The feeling of her lips against mine wasn't an unpleasant one... In fact, as my mind began to shut down the rest of the way... I kissed back. It was actually an amazing kiss and when we pulled away I was taken back when I saw it wasn't Brenda I had just kissed... But Newt.

It wasn't Newt! Some logical part of my brain screamed at me and my eyes realized their mistake and fix the image in front of me, but the damage was done... Why Newt? Why Newt out of all people!? Brenda must of notice my shock as she gave me a concerned look "What?" "You aren't him" shit, did that come out of my mouth? She smile with an not so humorous sounding laugh before turning away from me. No! I hadn't meant that- I mean, yeah she wasn't him, she was obviously was a girl and I really only liked her as a friend- but I hadn't meant to say it damnit! "Brenda." I started pushing myself more feverishly through the crowd than I had before trying to catch up with her again. We needed to get out of there, kiss or no kiss.

The owner was still laughing, or at least, I still heard him laughing in my head and then there was that blonde woman from outside eyeing me like a piece of meat from her spot on the couch... So I started to turn to in a different direction only to see Newt again, this time chains dangling around his neck and obviously infected with The Flare. "No!" I lost my footing in trying to get away from the hallucination and hit the ground hard on my side. No... I was going to pass out. Just as my vision started to fade I saw a girl leaning down beside me.

I jolted awake with Frypan and Minho shoving their faces too close saying snarky comments about me and the party. Sitting up maybe a bit too fast I immediately caught eyes with Brenda who sat across the unfamiliar room, she gave me a stiff smile... Then my eyes shifted to the person sitting next to her. Newt... Fuck. I knew there was something important going on in the corner of my eye- Jorge was punching the owner of the party house in the face... But Newt... What was I suppose to do? I had seen him after I made out with Brenda... Did that mean I wanted to make out with Newt? Agg! Wait... Did Jorge just call that guy Marcus? Okay Thomas, push all those thoughts about Newt to the side for now and focus on what's going on.

X

Everything was settling down now... After finding Aris's friends and the caravan of people saved and or connected by The Right Arm and Brenda had gotten the cure for her infected Flare bight. I had talked to her a bit after she woke up but now that it was after lunch I wanted to go check up on her. She was sitting on the edge of her bed facing me. With the best smile I could manage I went over to her "How are you feeling?" She rolled her eyes and stretched out her back "I'll be fine... Just need to rest up a bit more." We were both silent for a moment and I some how knew what she was about to say "You like Newt..." Ah... I really didn't understand how I could answer that... How had she even know that's who I had meant? I shrugged but my voice was an octave too high to be completely sure. "He's... A good friend." A little voice in my head scuffed... Yeah, a friend you've been starting to have feelings for ever since The Glade...

With a sigh she gave me a stern look "Listen Thomas... You can't just hide away your feelings, because you never know when that person you love... Will leave you." She was speaking so softly I knew that in a way she was talking about her brother... I wouldn't go as far as to say I was in love with Newt... But after being hyper aware of him around me almost all day because of that kiss I couldn't deny anymore that I was at least attracted to him... The smile he had flashed me as we bounced along the road in Bertha... The hand he placed on my shoulder comforting whenever we talk... At lunch we sat side by side, I saw price of derby trapped in his gold coloured hair and had pulled it out for him, he had laughed and I swear I could have seen his smile falter and his cheeks grow red as he looked away... But that could have been hopeful thinking on my part.

Brenda was right... After Winston had lost Jeff in The Maze he hadn't been the same... Everyone in the Glade had known they both liked each other... But they had never gotten around to telling one another... And then we had to just leave Winston behind to kill himself? Would I be able to carry on if Newt died, never knowing of these conflicting feelings I had developed towards him? No... Even if it meant humiliating myself in front of him... He needed to know. "Thanks Brenda..." She laid back down in her bed with a sigh "Now get going, I got to get more rest before we start moving again." I nodded... telling her what Dr.Mary had told me earlier about her not being able to come with us to The Right Arm would be too harsh... It was better for her to relax before finding out.

Ducking out of the tent, I scanned the camp for Newt but couldn't seem to see him anywhere, though I did see Aris talking to his friends about what had gone on at the facility after they had escaped. "Hey Aris, have you seen Newt around?" He looked up as I came over to him before pointing over to a tent "He said he was gonna take a nap." "Alright, thanks." I started head towards it immediately. It was quieter inside... The chatter muffled by the thick tent fabric... There were curtains between every four beds I pushed through, only one I saw had another sleeping until I reached the fifth and last set. New was sitting on the edge of his bed facing the wall, his brown jacket discarded in a wade on top of the messy sheets leaving him in a plain white tank-top.

He looked over his shoulder as I wondered over to him and he smiled tiredly "Did you just wake up?" With a groan he fell back into the bed, his head dangling off the opposite side "'Wake up'? I didn't even have the time to fall asleep." Oh... I smiled sheepishly and sat on the bed his upside down head was facing "Sorry..." "Not your fault, Tommy... Hard to find sleep nowadays..." He half heartedly chuckled "I could bloody well go for some of Gally's brew..." 

We were quiet for a moment and I licked my lips nervously as I watched him take a deep breathe and close his eyes "Aren't you gonna tell me why you came to see me, Tommy?" Oh... Yeah. There was that... But what about that man that was sleeping two curtains away? He most defiantly could here our conversation... B-but he was asleep. What did it matter? "Well?" He opened his eyes and looked to me and I awkwardly scratch at the bridge of my nose before blurting out in a hushed voice. "Could we talk somewhere more private?"

Newt sat up abruptly and turned to me with an incredulous expression "What's this about? You're not going to suggest this group is against us, are you?" I laughed stiffly at him referring to what had happened at the facility. I had been right about that, if we would have relied on his judgement back there we would be strung up, being harvested for The Flare's antidote. But that wasn't what I wanted to talk about.

"Newt... It's just that..." He smiled though a groan escaped his weathered lips "Get on with it." I sighed and rubbed my face in my hands roughly. "I kissed Brenda at the party." He was silent for a moment... His brow drew together and his smile dropped slightly "Okay...? I always pegged you for liking Teresa... But Brenda's... Nice?" Groaning again he crossed his arms over his chest "What do you bloody want me to say?" His cheeks were starting to flush over and I wondered if it was from frustration or maybe anger. "We drank that stuff Marcus gave us... One hundred times stronger than Gally's brew. It caused hallucinations... When we pulled away... You were standing in Brenda's place."

The only sound in the tent suddenly was the sound of the other man snoring harshly. He bit his lip thoughtfully and I tore my eyes from the somewhat... Hot sight, focusing instead on his almost black coloured eyes. Finally he broke the silence with a hesitant whisper "And?" Oh come on! Was he going to make me say it out loud? preparing myself for the ultimate laughter and rejection I managed to say "I probably want to kiss you and I think I might like you."

He hunched over slightly, leaning towards me "Then kiss me." Wait... He actually... Wanted me to kiss him? Well that was unexpected. Not one to hesitant too often, I leaned forward as well, though a bit awkwardly considering the gap between the two beds we were sitting on. When our lips brushed the both of us pulled back if only an inch because the sheer heat we caused. But we couldn't keep away for long and our lips burned as I pushed us together harder.... Brenda had been a really good kiss... But Newt... Oh god, Newt. 

I gave up on the bed I had been only sitting on by centimeters, and stood up, hunching over so our lips wouldn't break apart I walked the one and a half steps it took to get to the other bed and pushed him down into it which earned me a moan of approval as he wrapped his arms tightly around my neck. Nipping at his lower lip he gasped in surprise and my tongue push it's way into his mouth, tasting his bitter flavor of some sort of coffee the people of the camp had offered us... I never really liked the taste of coffee as far as I can remember... But the bitterness was countered with the sweet sound of his panty voice coming out from between our lips "Oh god... Tommy!" 

This wasn't enough. I suddenly wasn't satisfied with the intense and passionate kiss... I wanted to touch him more than anything. My hand started to climb under his shirt and I felt him start to squirm as I pinched his nipple. I moved my kiss to his jaw then to his neck. Newt panted harshly into my hair, his head fell back into the bed with a loud moan when I rutted into him. I wanted more... I couldn't stand these clothes in between our bodies.

"T-Tommy... Bloody hell- stop!" I couldn't... I squeezed his covered hard on and he gasped before roughly pushed me away from him. We panted hotly as he stared up at me and I stared down at him... My mind seemed to become less fuzzy and just as I was about to apologies for ignoring him, when we heard the man two curtains away call out roughly "Shut the fuck up." We were deathly silent for a moment but we both soon broke out into sputtering hushed laughter... Rolling over on to the bed beside him still laughing, I felt my heart up in my throat.

"I think it's safe to say defiantly want to kiss you." He groaned through his chuckles and hit me on the shoulder with a grin "Maybe with less grouping next time, huh?" He paused for a moment before turning on his side towards me with a mischievous smile "... Or maybe more... If we manage to find ourselves truly alone." I laughed and sat up looking over my shoulder at him "C'mon, I'm sure Frypan's looking for us." He sat up with a stretch and a nod "Good that..." He went to stand up but stopped himself and leaned over, giving me a soft kiss with his weathered lips. Pulling away with a laugh "I could get use to that every now and then." "And I think I actually like coffee now."

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the scene to follow is the one where Thomas, Newt, and Frypan sit up on a hill over the camp and one of the calls down to Aris... Yep. I hope you all liked it~ leave a comment to tell me what you think! ^^


End file.
